Kings of Tomorrow
by kimferdehween
Summary: She was just content with good grades, a good reputation, and being a good person; But she had never let loose, had fun, or even experienced true love. Was she really happy? She probably wasn't, because now, with her, she was as happy as she's ever been.
1. Prologue

"_Now arriving to Tokyo School District._"

The bus silently hammered to a halt as a sudden throng of people rushed out of the train, a destination as their priority at the moment. Out of a crowd, a high school girl emerged from the train station, now walking up the steps to the outer world from the underground. The morning was still bright as she struggled to find comfort out of it. An elongated yawn left her lips as she started walk now, a steady pace guiding her to school.

The streets were bustling with so many people, coming from home to work, starting their day off the same as any other day. There were people who would walk in the morning with their cell phones in their ear, drinking their morning coffee, or even high school girls with their friends- either way, it never really changed. Nothing did.

Well, at least that's what Sakura thought.

**.**

**.**

**KINGS OF TOMORROW  
**

**.**

**.**

"**G**ood morning, Sakura-chan!" One by one, girls greeted the pink hair girl as she walked herself to her usual destination in the morning, which was the library. The day was freezing, the Tokyo winter threatening every being with frostbites and high body temperatures. Sakura had forgotten to bring her precious scarf, after being in such a hurry to catch the train. Chilling breezes kissed the cheeks of the bubble-gum headed girl as she nodded to more passerbys, greeting her a friendly hello. Sakura Haruno was a known to be a very kind girl, helping out other students with school work and even volunteering to clean classrooms after school; many people respected her and looked up to her as she led a good role-model for her peers, and an ideal student among teachers as well. Her social and educational life was successful, but not so much her love life. Sakura had only one boyfriend, who's name should not be mentioned among her presence. It wasn't that Sakura was ugly, the exact opposite actually, but the fact that she did not find the time to spend and share things together with him. Eventually, he got fed up and left her, leaving her for her old best friend, who's name shouldn't be mentioned either.

After that situation though, she put her full dedication towards her future and education, disregarding love from all angles; but somehow, boys found her more attractive like that.

Sakura's had many love confessions starting off with, "_Your dedication to life was very attractive_", "_I saw you studying in the library, and was captivated by your charisma_", and the most used one, "_Your studying face is **really** sexy_".

Everyone that had confessed to her, were bitterly turned down, for the annoyance of having guys court her frequently was...holding her back from her studies.

Entering into the empty library now, Sakura checked the clock on the wall to make sure that school wouldn't start until another thirty minutes; just enough time to review over her AP Chem. notes, again.

She was very quick to open her over stuffed Chemistry binding, complete with notes and complimentary packets of extraneous information that she actually spent her time to read. Silently reading, the annoying tick of the clock started to bang louder in her ears, distracting her from finishing what she was accomplishing. Rolling her eyes with a bland look on her face, Sakura pushed her long, wavy, pink locks aside to give her more reading room and more comfort. But as she was doing so, she saw something in the corner of her eye, making her turn her head to one side.

She saw a slimy body laying on the floor, books all around it. The form had a book over its face, as one hand was atop the book as well. Sakura stood up, concerned and walked over to the person who was laying down.

'_Hm? I don't think I've ever met them before_...'

After moving closer now, Sakura started to observe the person more closely. They had pale skin, almost as pale as hers, and had short, messy black hair. What was amazing though, was that under the light, the person's hair seemed to have a bluish hue radiating off of it. They had the school uniform on, a white button up under a dark blue sweater-vest, the sleeves pushed up three-fourths of the way. Black, pants clung onto their legs as abused sneakers were revealed underneath. By a short glance, you would think this person would be a boy, but-

'_This is an all girls school..._'

Sakura was now debating whether or not she would try waking up the person, and had chosen her decision.

She lightly pushed the book, "_1984_", away from the person's face, inwardly gasping now.

Long eyes lashes were closed against cheeks, that were lightly brushed with pink. Beautiful lips were graced in a small smile as slow breaths of air started to flow from their nose. The person in front of Sakura was indeed, very beautiful- but Sakura wasn't sure if it was a boy or a girl..

'_This person is very androgynous..._'

Sakura was now looking down, directly at the person's face, in interest as her hair moved with her, a curtain of pink waves hovering the sides of her face. For some odd reason, she lightly perked the person's cheek, and pearl met emerald.

A low gasp came from the person now, their body shifting awake, as they jerked their head up, painfully striking Sakura's.

Both of people left a small groan of pain as a cloud of awkwardness was now formed. A hand was on Sakura's arm as she looked up at those pearl-like eyes now, mesmerized by their beauty.

"Hey, are you alright?" Smooth and deep, the voice trailed inside the ears of the pink haired girl as she was now suddenly in a trance.

"S-Sorry." Captivated at the site, Sakura struggled to move from her position, still focusing on the eyes that held her in a strong-hold. It wasn't until a light chuckle was heard that she was snapped back into reality, looking at the face now. A charming smile played the lips of the person, beautifully white teeth exposing themselves, almost blinding Sakura.

"Um, I can see your panties."

Sakura instantly snapped out of the spell she was in, as she looked down at her legs- that were surprisingly, wide open. Her face was brushed red as she closed her legs now, pulling her skirt down to prevent any more access. A hand was placed in front of her, initiating a handshake that was embarrassingly given.

"What's you name?"

Sakura didn't making eye contact with the person, but knew that if she looked up at those smiling eyes again, she would die.

"Haruno Sakura."

Another small chuckle left the lips now of the person, followed by a small sigh.

"Hyuuga Hinata."

* * *

**A/N**: First time writing **OFFICIAL **yuri o:! How do you like Hinata's manliness? xD I could never see Sakura as the masculine one in the relationship (_even if she is tought o.o_) because of the whole pink concept going on; So Hinata wears the pants in the relationship ;)

TEHE

READ AND REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW


	2. Chapter 1 : Interaction

Walking awkwardly throughout the halls, Sakura tried to her best to avert her attention to everything else besides the form beside her.

Hinata was nice enough to walk Sakura to class, making sure that she would arrive safety to her first period. As Sakura was focused on trying to forget that awkward moment in the library, she started surveying the woman in the corner of her eye.

She looked mature, _way_ too mature to be in High School. She was a good five-foot-ten, towering over Sakura's five-foot-five figure, the top of the pinkette's hair barely reaching Hinata's nose. Her short, shaggy indigo tinted hair was scattered everywhere, spiked out at the bottom like daggers finding it's latest victim to poke. It framed her face perfectly, the end of her side bangs hugging her face majestically, almost greedily at the perfectly shaped cheek bones. Her pale skin was flawless; not a single blemish nor taint was on her, everything being radiantly milky and light. Her posture was more laid back, her hands in her pocket as she walked nonchalantly in down the hall, her strides long and slow. The expression that was on the Hyuuga's face was soft, yet intimidating. Why?

Those eyes, those _amazing_ eyes.

They were glazed with a mysterious persona that was almost enigmatic at most moments. Sakura could feel herself shake whenever those eyes would look at her, feeling as if she were under the gaze of someone she wasn't worthy of. Mixed feelings would pump through her body every time Hinata held eye-contact to talk to her.

It was as if she was holding Miss Haruno in a grasp; a grasp that she couldn't and _didn't_ want to break free from.

Before Sakura could survey anymore, she felt an arm find it's way around her waist, her body leaning forward.

Connecting herself back to reality, Sakura saw that she was leaning down into the staircase, the only thing preventing her from falling was Hinata's arm around her waist. A surprised gasp escaped the Haruno's lips as Hinata brought her back up, into her arms quickly so that Sakura wasn't leaning into, what could have been, a dreadful accident.

The pinkette blushed as she felt the firm arms of the dark-haired woman around her, a protective hold overtaking her.

Hinata gave a tired sigh as she brought Sakura's face to hers, light eyes boring into emerald ones.

"You have to be more careful, Sakura."

A shiver ran down the smaller girl's spine that was both surprising, and pleasing.

Her name sounded so beautiful, so _pleasurable _when it rolled off of Hinata's tongue. The deep, naturally sensuality of her tone of voice could make anything she said sound appealing, but as soon as she said her name—

"_Say my name._" Sakura's eyelids hovered closed as she leaned the side of her head on Hinata's strong chest her arms encircling Hinata's waist now. She could hear the calmness of her heartbeat that was relaxing, soothing.

"**_Sakura..._**"

Another shiver ran down her spine as she looked up at Hinata who gave her a small teasing smile, the grip around her waist tightening.

It didn't take long for Sakura to realize what she was doing until gasped, quickly releasing herself from Hianta's grasp. A heavy blush found itself on Miss Haruno's face as she looked down at the floor, knowing that if she looked in those eyes, she would lose herself in them _yet again_.

"U-Um..."

Hinata's empty arms flopped back to her sides as her hands found her pockets once more, her weight shifting on her right leg. She gave a sweet, genuine smile to the blushing Pinkette before she started to turn towards the downward staircase.

"See you soon."

Sakura watched the back of the form walk down the stairs, no longer focusing on the pink haired girl now. It was crazy that this all happened simply by Hinata walking Sakura to class. She waited until she was sure that the dark-haired woman was gone before running to her classroom that was nearby, stopping right in front of the door. Her heart was thumping and her face was still stained with blood that rushed to her cheeks, the heat radiating off it profusely.

'_I-I just met her today! How could all of this happen already?_' Her delicate hands lightly patted her cheeks that were still burning, the feeling growing each time she thought about the incident that just happened.

'_This is so strange...so...weird_.' Sakura calmed herself down and found her posture once more, losing the blush that covered her face.

'_I'll think about this later...but right now, I have to get to class! Dammit, I'm already twenty-minutes late!_' Sakura sighed as she slipped through the door, closing it behind her;

not knowing that the only thing that she would be thinking about the whole day,

_would be Hinata_.

* * *

**A/N: omfgz!** idk. I just wanted to write a second chapter o.o this is a series, and i only put it under complete because i knew it was gonna take me a long time to update ugh QQ. Well yea! a lil interaction between the two ;D

Hinata is the tough one LOL FUCK YEAH

READ AND REVIEW!

**SORRY IF THIS SEEMS RUSH/IFTHERE'S ANY GRAMMATICAL/SPELLING ERRORS.  
**


	3. Chapter 2: Fantasies

_"Mmmmmmm..."_

_Sakura's head fall back against the wooden table as her long, damp, pink tresses clung onto her skin, sweat starting to glisten her skin. Her breathing hitched as she felt those hands caress her outer thighs, short, spiky hair tickling the inner sections of the same flesh. Sakura allowed her hands to drift to the soft, layered hairs of the person before her, gripping it and pushing their head down even more into her cavern._

_"Ooohhhh..._" _The fact that they were in the library in the middle of a school day, made the idea of being caught down right **exhilarating**. Another uncontrollable moan came from the pink haired girl as she gripped the hair even harder, her hips rocking in the same rhythm of the bobbing of the person's head. She could feel them grin against her skin, the feeling of her breath at her entrance making her drip out even more now. She could feel an intense orgasm about to come through as Sakura shifted her head so that it was no longer on the library table as she looked down at the person who was the source of their pleasure, their head barely moving away from it's planted destination.  
_

_Before she poured out all her juices, she locked her emerald eyes with pearl-ones, a mischievous glint in them. _

_It was those **same damn eyes**; The ones that made her become shaking with want every time they laid eyes on her. Sakura didn't care at that moment of her orgasm, for she brought that person up her body, bringing their face to hers. _

_Their faces so close, eyes filled with passion and lust, skinship to a point to where they were one— and then, it was said._

_"**Sakura...**"_

_"__**Sakura...**"_

_"Sakura..."_

"Sakura..."

"**SAKURA!**"

The pink haired girl jerked her head up at her name as she quickly opened her eyes now, adjusting to her environment. It turns out that she was now in her fourth period, the last period of the day; which was AP English IV with Kurenai-sensei. Everyone looked as the bubblegum-haired girl was sweating profusely now, her cheeks red with the thoughts of the sexual dream on her mind.

It was all a dream.

Her and Hinata having _sex_ in the school library, was all a dream.

...

Well, a very sexy one, at least.

It has officially been three days since she has last seen Hinata, the events of the staircase replaying over and over in her head each and every time something related to it would bring it back up somehow. She tried her best to push the woman out of her head, trying to focus on her studies, but found it difficult to do so. They say that dreams are the images and thoughts of what you are thinking about subconsciously; And Sakura was impressed at how accurate it really was.

Luckily, no one knew that she was hot & bothered, the remained of the girls in her class blurting out phrases of concern.

"Ne, is Sakura-chan sick?"

"Kurenai-sensei, I think you should take her to the infirmary!"

"Sakura, are you not feeling well?" The dark haired teacher shifted towards the desk of the girl who was the center of attention, her hand shifting towards her forehead. She brought it back immediately after she slightly brushed it, cringing at it's hotness.

"You're burning up! You should go to the infirmary immediately, Sakura. Don't worry about today's lesson, just focus on your health right now, alright?"

Sakura nodded as she packed her stuff quickly, rushing out of the classroom with everyone's wishes of '_Get-well-soons_' followed after her. She was so glad no one noticed that she was just having an intense blush attack, something that looked and felt a lot like a fever. But she couldn't help it, especially since it was about Hina-

Too busy focusing on her thoughts in the middle of the hallway, Sakura failed to see that a tall figure was finding it's way up to her, their hands shoved in their pockets, that is; until they felt the pink-hair girl's forehead.

The sudden touch forced Sakura to look up at the person before her, wondering exactly who it was. She felt her heart caught in her throat as she saw all the familiar features in her dream.

'_Flawless pale skin...messy black hair...dark blue sweater-vest..._' Heat was now finding itself between the legs of the already blushing girl as she looked up at Hinata's face, who was looking at her full of concern. The taller girl brought her other hand to Sakura's right hand, intertwining them together. They were walking side by side now, down the empty halls of the all-girls school now. Sakura felt herself staggering a few times, only to be caught by Hinata every time. This only made her condition worse, the contact of their bodies making her even more unsteady.

"Here." Hinata brought her body directly in front of Sakura now, kneeling in front of the girl. Her wide, shaped back looked comfortable and attractive. It gave her a look that made her unmistakably masculine and protective. Sakura was still contemplating whether direct contact with attractive woman really was the smartest thing to do, but after a good ten minutes of Hinata waiting patiently, she figured that the she was going anywhere unless _she was on her back_.

Sakura slowly walked up behind Hinata, the blush that was once fading now quickly finding it's place against her face once more. She curved her body of the one underneath her, her arms around the neck of the dark haired girl. Hinata started to stand straight as she placed her firm, strong hands on the back of Sakura's knees, propping her up against her back. She jumped to adjust the both of them so that the pinkette wasn't sliding off, making her squeal surprisingly.

A cute laugh escaped Hinata's lips as she felt the vibration of it through her body, making more shivers run down Sakura's spine.

"You're so adorable."

Hiding her embarrassed expression now, Sakura buried her face on the left side of her shoulder, not knowing that her's and Hinata's face were dangerously close as well. Her wavy pink hair fell loosely on her back as she felt Hinata's hair lightly tickle her neck now, the touch making it harder and harder for her to contain herself. Luckily they made it into the infirmary quickly, Hinata kicking the door open gently as she laid Sakura on the bed gingerly, brushing all the hairs away from her face. She closed the infirmary door as she sat beside the girl who was on the bed now, looking at the ceiling with cheeks _still_ stained red.

She couldn't believe it, she was stuck with the one person who she didn't want to be stuck with.

Why?

Because she drove her _insane._

Hinata started to sit down on a chair next to the bed, and before she could do anything, Sakura couldn't help but ask a question.

"Where's the nurse?"

Hinata looked at Sakura surprisingly as she leaned back against the chair, her eyes immediately finding Sakura's. Liquid started to seep through her panties as Sakura's thighs shifted closer together, forbidding any of the heat or visual interpretation of her feelings from being seen. She felt her breath hitched once more as a smirked played the sexy lips of Hinata, one leg propped up and angled on the other, her hands shoved into her pockets.

"You're looking at her."

* * *

**A/N: AWWWW YEAHHHHH**. Hinata's the school nurse! GET ITTTTTT**  
**

**SORRY IF THIS SEEMS RUSH/IF THERE'S ANY GRAMMATICAL/SPELLING ERRORS.  
**


	4. Chapter 3 : Acquaintances

White.

That was all Sakura could see as she slowly stirred from her sleep, her eyes squinting at the contrast. It took her a good minute before realizing that she was looking directly at the light on the ceiling above her, the only space that was actually shades of white. The whole room was already covered with warm colors of crimson, orange, and tints of purple as the sun thatw as peaking through the winter clouds was setting through the open window, the time seemingly soaring by.

Sakura recollected her thoughts as she slowly sat-up, one hand patting her head, the other resting itself on her stomach.

Memories of what happened before her little fainting episode caused an embarrassed blush to poof on her face, emerald eyes drifting to the clock on the wall.

'_It's already six o'clock?_' A deep breath came from the tired and slightly confused girl as she looked around the empty infirmary, finding the person that she so long wished to question. It wasn't until she remembered what Hinata had told her that she felt a short of shock come over her.

'_I can't believe it..._'

The last school nurse was a woman by the name of Anko. She was the kind of person whom you had to _grow_ to like. In short, she had many enemies among the faculty and student body. However, there was a rumor that she actually had an affair with one of the other teachers, who was a _female _**and** _married_; But Sakura felt like the rumor had to be false...

But then again, Hinata was here so-

Her thoughts were interrupted as the soft '_thump_' of the door settling on it's hinges was heard, the deep-in-thought teen shifting her gaze upon the person entering. Emerald eyes met with sapphire ones as a look of surprise engulfed the bubblegum maiden.

Blonde hair spiking everywhere and a pair of tattoo whiskers came into Sakura's line of view as she was expecting something completely different than what was before her. The man was wearing a red and blue patterned flannel, washed-out skinny jeans and a pair of motorcycle boots. His flannel was opened a couple buttons at the top revealing a band shirt underneath with a dark blue scarf on top, and a necklace with a gem pendant underneath. Multiple rings and wristbands were on this man as he also had an orange fox snow-hat on, tilted a little bit on the side, one of his ears with multiple piercings peeking out to the world with it's little reveal. He had a tan and a slight build to him, making him look like he was in his later teens/early twenties. The blonde was carrying a big bag of groceries as he also stared at Sakura, mirroring her look of surprise. He was definitely stylish, Sakura thought, but in a weird childish sort of way.

'_Who's he?_'

"Oh shit, she's awake!"

Sakura perked a brow when suddenly the man was knocked over by the open door, another figure walking through. Her heart now ringing in her ears, Miss Haruno finally saw the person on her mind come into the room.

She felt herself stare at her in admiration as she was now changed out of her school attire, casual clothes now clinging on her. She had on a semi-loose black cardigan that was atop a grey-vneck, a thick red scarf covering her neck. She had on dark gray skinnies that was tucked into her own pair of motorcycle boots, it's top ending just above her ankles. She had on a pair of red gloves that had it's tips cut off, an optional mitten-esque covering buttoned atop of that for more warmth. Her hair was as disheveled as ever, her sharp bangs falling even more onto her amazing face. She too had a bag of groceries, much smaller though, that seemed to rattle every time she moved.

Sakura could feel the heat building up in her lower areas as she continued to stare at the dark-haired woman. Her looks were absolutely stunning when she was in her school attire, but her casual wear made her absolutely **alluring. **The Haruno felt smitten just looking at her; that was how deadly and sexually ignitable Hinata's looks were.

It wasn't until the Hyuuga finally put her attention on the bed ridden girl that Sakura was broken from her thoughts, her eyes softening.

"Are you feeling better?"

Sakura gave a small nod and smile as she averted eye-contact, a tint of red peeking through her cheeks.

Hinata gave her a small smile of her own as she moved away from the man who was _still_ on the floor, whining about something, ignoring his presence now. She brought her bag of groceries on top of one of the counters in the room, taking out bottles of medicine with all types of labels and colors on them.

'_Is she restocking medicine?._' Firm hands brought the bottles inside of the medicine into the cabinets that hung from the school walls, the front of their labels facing the outside of the space.

"Did you eat anything yet, Sakura?"

A shiver ran down the girl's back as she shook her head 'no'.

Damn her voice was perfect.

Suddenly, the blonde-man sprung to his feet, startling the teenage girl and igniting a spark of annoyance to the woman around his age group.

"I bought an ass-load of food, so help yourself!" The man grabbed his bag of groceries as he made his way to Sakura's bed, dumping them on the empty bed-space to the side of her legs.

"I have ramen, oreos, gummy-worms, chips-"

"Naruto."

Sakura saw as Hinata called the man's name as she was continuing her task, a slight tone of warning in it.

As if seeming to understand, the hyper man flashed Sakura brilliant smile that almost made her blush.

'_God, his smile is so cute!' _

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto! Third-year university student at Konoha's University for the Musically Gi-"

A small bottle hit the back of the blonde's head as he was cutt off mid sentence, his heading turning to the direction of it's source. With a short glare and a funny face, Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he looked toward Hinata.

"Man, what the fuck was that for, Hinata!"

Sakura gave a short giggle as the woman shrugged her shoulders, her back now turned to sort out more medicine on a different counter before her.

Naruto continued to rub his head as he turned back to Sakura, rolling his eyes now.

"So, anyways, what's your name?"

Sakura shifted a bit as she now had her legs dangling from the bed now, facing the standing blonde who actually took a seat in the chair in front of her.

"Haruno Sakura."

Naruto flashed another smile as he poked Sakura's cheek with his finger, his dimples coming through his cheeks now.

"Nice to meet you, Sakura!"

The pinkette nodded, a brighter smile coming from her lips now.

"Likewise."

Before anything else was exchanged, a bottle of pills could be heard spilling along the floor followed by a few curses from the woman handling them.

"Dammit." Sakura heard Hinata whisper.

"I'll have to go back to the store." Hinata turned toward the duo as she quickly ran to bring a broom and dust pan to the spill site, sweeping it and placing it into the trashcan near the door. After placing the broom and dustpan back to it's original place, pale eyes met with blue ones as Hinata gave a small glare.

"Don't you dare do anything weird to her while I'm gone, Naruto." The blonde nodded as he saluted the woman as she was fixing her cardigan and straightening out her scarf.

"I'll be back soon." Shes softly said to Sakura who nodded as she tried her best to hold her gaze.

Swiftly and quietly Hinata slipped through the door, not making a single sound but the door closing on it's hinges. As soon as she left, Sakura decided to spark a little conversation with the quirky man before her. She was a little wary about having to stay in the care of a complete and utter stranger, but seeing as though he was one of Hinata's friends, she felt like he would be no harm towards her.

"So, what happened when I passed out?"

Naruto rummaged through his bag of groceries as he brought out a package of ramen, now munching on the dry noodles noisily.

"Well first of all, you fainted. And second of all, me and Hinata normally hang here around this time." Sakura quirked her brow as she motioned for him to continue.

"I work at the radio-station that's only a couple of blocks here and whenever either of us has the our workplace completely to ourselves, in this case Hinata did, then we'd just stay a little after and hang out and catch up on life!" Naruto grinned as he continued to toss more dried noodles in his mouth.

"I've known Hinata ever since middle-school, but we ended up going to different colleges so it was great knowing that she would start working near me."

Sakura was still slightly confused, preparing herself to ask Naruto a question.

"It sounds as if she's been working here for a long time...When did she starting working here anyways? I only met her a couple of days ago."

Naruto nodded as he leaned back in the chair now, hands still busy with his food.

"She's actually been working here for a good three-months now. The first two-months she was doing training with Anko-san, and her first work month already passed."

'_So she knew Anko? But wait, how come I've never seen her in the day time?_'

"If you're wondering why you'd never seen her in the day, it would be because she was only free in the night-time." Naruto wiped his hands with each other as he started to crumple up the now empty plastic bag.

"She had classes during the morning and daytime and she was solely free only in the evenings. Kinda sucked though, if you think about it."

Sakura was still a bit confused and slightly concerned at this point. Something seemed...sketchy.

'_Night sessions...with_ _Anko?_ _Wait, don't tell me she's the one rumored to have_-'

"Oh!"

Sakura lightly blew a few bangs out of her face as she heard the blonde continue.

"Hinata said that after you fanited that school was already over and was asked to look over you by the Principal when everyone left."

Naruto gave a loud munch.

"You know, the one with the big boobs."

Sakura giggled as she nodded, gently bringing out a small bag of oreos that she eyed in Naruto's bag.

"She was going to call your home to ask if someone could pick you up, but luckily I came by and insisted that we should just chill until you woke-up!"

A small oreo popped in Sakura's mouth as she ate it happily. She was starving, but out of respect and manners, she resisted the urge to splurge all over Naruto's food. A sudden hit of realization hit the girl as she finally found an opportunity before her that she felt like she needed to take.

"So...is Hinata going out with anyone right now?"

Naruto took a second as he swallowed his food nodding slowly, crushing Sakura's hopes and dreams. What he was about to say would completely and utterly shock her as well.

"She's engaged!"

* * *

**A/N**: holy shit omg alskfjnmas;dfja;oiepfjaeiop. i'm so tired -_- i'm sorry if this wasn't as exciting or thrilling like the other chapters, but i really wanted to introduce naruto gradually and such and how he interacts with people. lol so sorry if it's rushed; it's been a while -,- anyways, R&R! ;D

and DON'T WORRY.

THIS IS DEFINITELY YURI, LOL.

it will work out, just trust me.

TRUST ME DAMMIT


End file.
